24fandomcom-20200223-history
Ramon Salazar
| affiliation = Salazar drug ring | profession = Drug kingpin | children = (at least 2) | died = Day 3: 12:56am Explosion caused by Michael Amador | status= Deceased | actor=Joaquim de Almeida | stunts=Greg Fitzpatrick | seasons = 3 | firstseen=Stories | lastseen="Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am" }} Ramon Salazar was the leader of a large drug cartel based in Las Nieves, Mexico. He was captured and sent to United States federal prison by Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds. While he was in prison, his younger brother Hector Salazar took over the business. After their deaths, Ramon and Hector's other brother Esteban took over the business. Before Day 3 Before Day 3, Ramon was the head of one of the largest drug smuggling gangs in Mexico. He and his brother Hector ran the organization. Ramon was mentioned, but not seen, in 24: The Game. At one point, he met Jack Bauer, who was working undercover for CTU, posing as a heroin addict. Jack became a part of Ramon's operation. Ramon eventually sent him with Enrique Hinojosa to Los Angeles in order to do a drug deal; but had the ulterior motive of digging up a rat within his organization. Maintaining his cover, Jack faked Hinojosa's death after discovering his identity as a DEA agent, and brought this proof to Ramon. Approximately 6 months before Day 3, Jack had Ramon Salazar arrested and sent to prison. Day 3 At the start of Day 3, Ramon was in Downey Holding Facility prison while Hector ran the family drug cartel. In front of Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds, Ramon slew his lawyer Douglas Shaye, citing that he knew too much, and later blackmailed a guard, Jeff Benson, into killing the District Attorney, Luis Annicon. Hector then threatened to unleash a weaponized virus in order to force Ramon's release. When the government refused to comply, Jack risked his career to break into the prison to get Salazar out. However, it was all part of a complex sting operation arranged to stop the virus from being unleashed. Jack and Ramon were forced to become allies as dangerous prison riot began, and inmates force them to play Russian roulette. Jack and Ramon shot their way out and flew to Mexico, where Jack was welcomed by Hector. Hector's threat turned out to be an elaborate ruse. Jack had learned that Ukrainian scientists had sold one of their viruses, codenamed Cordilla, to a man named Michael Amador. Fearful that the Cordilla virus might end up in terrorist hands, Jack devised a plan for Salazar to purchase the virus from Amador, then a military team would move in and confiscate it. He convinced Hector that he had gone rogue and lures him with the profit potential of selling the Cordilla virus on the black market. Ramon was skeptical, thinking that Jack may be setting him up. He tested Jack's loyalty to the Salazar family giving Jack a gun and telling him to shoot his partner, Chase Edmunds. Jack pulled the trigger, but the chamber was empty. Jack passed Ramon's test. Eventually, Salazar agreed to participate in the auction, but he was outbid by Nina Myers, who was representing an unknown client. They kidnapped Nina and forced her to turn the virus over to them after making the pickup. Nina told Hector that Jack was playing him and his brother, causing him to get cold feet. By this time, Ramon was fully committed to obtaining the Cordilla virus, and killed Hector out of anger when he tried to back out of the deal. As soon as Nina handed over the cylinder containing the virus, Salazar pulled a gun on Jack and was about to kill him. Jack was saved timely by the arrival of Delta Force commandos. During the ensuing battle, Salazar was shot by Chase Edmunds (who escaped the Salazar estate and joined up with the commandos), but was able to flee with the cylinder in his possession. Jack and Chase eventually cornered Salazar, who said he would rather die than go back to prison. Just as Salazar was finally convinced to hand over the cylinder, it exploded, destroying him in an instant. It turned out that the auction was really a scam by Amador to make some extra money for himself, as he had already sold the real Cordilla virus to Stephen Saunders. Background information and notes * Ramon Salazar appeared in 12 episodes: see his notable Recurring antagonist distinctions. Memorable quotes *'Ramon Salazar:' The things you did to get me here, I wouldn't wish on anyone. ("Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm") *'Ramon Salazar:' (led away by guards after stabbing Shaye) This is your fault, Jack! And what happens next is on you, too! ("Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm") *'Ramon Salazar:' (to Jack Bauer) Congratulations! Now you're even a bigger enemy to your country than I am! ("Day 3: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Ramon Salazar: (to Jack Bauer, after Jack broke Ramon out of prison) You really are the best, Jack. ("Day 3: 6:00pm-7:00pm") *'Ramon Salazar:' (after sparing Jack's life) The man has more lives than a cat. ("Day 3: 9:00pm-10:00pm") *'Ramon Salazar:' (talking to Hector) I never would have thought that Jack Bauer was for sale. ("Day 3: 8:00pm-9:00pm") Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 3 antagonists Category:Salazar drug cartel Category:Cordilla virus sting operation Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased characters